Camp Dune
by Blinksgoil92
Summary: Lizzy Roberts experiances a tragedy and is forced to take her two younger half siblings to America to stay at herr uncles summer camp with her two older brothers. can she get over her bad experiences and save the camp.
1. Chapter 1

Lizzy walked into her house after an ordinary, boring, hard day at college to find her mum and step dad sitting at the dining table looking very serious.

"Mum? Dan? What's up?" She asked

"Its' your grandmother, she has had a heart attack." Her mum said.

"She's in hospital." Her Step dad added.

"She's going to be ok ain't she?"

"The doctors don't know." Her mother started crying.

"We're going to go see her now as soon as your brother and sister get back." Mr Roberts said.

"Ok, they'll be a while Josie is walking with her friends and Joe is at football practice." Lizzy muttered.

"Lizzy doesn't mutter please. I told Joseph he wasn't allowed to go to practice because he was out till midnight last night."

"You didn't tell me, I'm the one that takes him, how was I supposed to know." Lizzy muttered angrily.

"Lizzy don't use tha..." her step dad started but was interrupted by the phone. Her mum picked it up.

"Hello? Yes this is Mrs Roberts. Yes Mrs Wiasel is my mother, I understand, yes we are on our way, thank you." Lizzy's mum put the phone down. "Grandma has had another heart attack. They say we need to go see her right away."

"What about Joey and Josie?" Lizzy asked.

"Their thirteen they can look after themselves." Mrs Roberts replied. They Tony d to the car, Mrs Roberts jumped in the driving seat. She jammed the key in the ignition and zoomed down the road doing 20 miles over the speed limit.

"Mum slow down!" Lizzy shouted over the rawr of the engine. Her mum turned round

"My mother is dying in hospital; I am not going to slo..."

"MARY LOOK WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING." Mr Roberts interrupted. Time slowed down, Lizzy saw a car reversing out of its driveway. Lizzy locked eyes with the driver at the last minute, and then time sped up. CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. The world went black. Lizzy could hear distant voices and ambulances. Then she went unconscious.

Lizzy opened her eyes slowly. She was looking up a plain ceiling. She could hear people walking around her.

"Mum? Dan? Lizzy muttered.

"Miss Roberts? How are you feeling?" a nurse appeared next to her.

"Stiff. My leg and arms hurt...arm rather. I can only feel one of my arms." Lizzy turned her head panicking so she could see her right arm and saw nothing she also saw she had no left leg. "Where has my arm and leg gone?" Where am I? Where is my mum and step dad?"

"You are in hospital; you and your parents were in a car crash. Your arm and leg got crushed beyond repair so they had to be amputated. Your parents ...um ...err ...died before the ambulance got there. You have been unconscious for 24 hours. I'm very sorry. Is there anyone we can call?" The nurse asked.

"My sister and brother. Their thirteen. They'll probably be worried."

"Ok, I'll get someone to call them for you. You need to rest now." Lizzy closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. She woke up two hours later and saw her brother sitting in the chair next to her and her sister was sitting on her bed where her leg should be.

"Hey how are you doing?" Lizzy asked.

"Is mum and dad really dead?"

"Yes afraid so"

"What happened?" Josie asked tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey come here." Lizzy said lifting her arms up from under the sheets, forgetting she only had one arm.

"Wwwwere is yyyyouurrr arrrm gggone." Joey said jumping up.

"When the car crashed my arm and leg got crushed so they had to be chopped off." Lizzy explained.

"Why did the car crash?" Josie asked.

"Grandma, I forgot all about her! We were on our way here because grandma had had a heart attack so mum was racing to get here in time. I told her to slow down." Lizzy wiped a tear away from her eye. "She turned around to shout at me and we drove into the side of a car."

"SO IT'S YOUR FAULT." Joey screamed and Tony d down the ward.

"How could you?" Josie asked. "You killed them." She spat and ran after her twin. Lizzy could feel her eyes start to burn and tears fell like a waterfall down her fAce. A nurse came to check on her every fifteen minutes, and then an artificial limb guy came to talk to her about an artificial arm and leg.

"Good morning Miss Roberts, my name is Mr Smyth an Artificial limb consultant and I'm here to talk to you about your options. Have you thought about if you want an artificial arm?"

"Erm yes I suppose. I want to look normal. I have enough bulling at college without adding this."

"Ok so as you are eighteen and have stopped most of your growing you can have a permanent one which means I will attach electrodes to your nerves in your shoulder so that it can move almost exactly like your left one. Would you like a permanent one or one that you can take off? Robotic or not? A hand or a claw?"

"Erm permanent, erm robotic and a hand I think." Lizzy said thoughtfully.

"Ok that means you'll have to have another operation. We can do it in the next few weeks so that it causes you the least amount of pain. We'll have to measure your left arm so that it matches in length and then order it. As for your leg we can do that at the same time. Would you like a permanent leg as well?"

"Err no, I'll have one I can take off I think." At that moment Josie walked round the corner

"Ok I'll let you have some rest now. We'll keep you in until we can operate ok?"

"Sure." The doctor hurried off to another patient. "Hey Jose, how have you been?" Josie leapt onto Lizzy and hugged her tight.

"Lizzy I'm so sorry, of course it's not your fault Mum and Dad died. Mum shouldn't have been driving so fast and to be honest they got the better deal. Please forgive me"

"Don't say that." Lizzy muttered. "Of course I forgive you you're my sister."

"Half sister." Josie corrected. "Anyway I came here to tell you that the police have called a care worker. Where going into a home." She said with her head bent.

"What but I can look after you and Joey!"

"Lizzy you have one leg! You can't look after two thirteen year olds anyway your still a teenager yourself."

"I'm 18; I am now considered an adult." Lizzy said calmly.

"It's a care home or we move in with uncle weasel in America." Josie wined.

"Do you remember Uncle Weas?"

"I only know that your brothers went to live with him when they got thrown out of school."

"They're your brothers too."

"Half."

"Yes I know, their only your half brothers, but they are still your brothers. Have you called them yet?"

"No, why should they know, they hate my dad and they don't care about Mum."

"Go ask the nurse for a phone will you." Lizzy asked. Josie reluctantly raced off to see the nurse and quickly came back pushing a pay phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzy pushed the phone number she knew off by heart after all the phone calls just after her brothers left. And pushed some coins in. The phone started ringing.

"Hello? Dalancey residence." Her eldest brother answered.

"Have you thrown uncle Weas out then?"

"Lizzy? Is that you?"

"Yes Morris it's me. I have some bad news is Oscar there?"

"Yes hold on a minute." Lizzy heard Morris shouting through the phone, another phone was picked up.

"Hey?" A sleepy Oscar answered

"Did I wake you up Osc?"

"I don't mind bein' woken by me favourite sis." He replied.

"So what's this bad news?" Morris asked.

"Um well first off, Grandma has died of three heart attacks." Lizzy had asked the nurse to find out on one of her rounds.

"Oh we're sorry. I'll tell uncle Weas when he gets in." Morris promised

"Ya said foirst off?" Oscar asked

"Um yer, I, mum and Dan were rushing to the hospital after grandma's second heart attack and you know how fast mum drives."

"Yer she's a maniac." Oscar chuckled

"She crashed in to another car." Lizzy felt her throat close up, tears started to fall down her cheeks and she let out a sob.

"Oh my god, are you alright?"

"Ha, I'm alive. I've lost a leg and arm, but I'm alive which I can't say about Mum and Dan. I was unconscious but apparently they were dead when the ambulance arrived."

"Oh no, fuck, Mum's dead?" Morris asked

"Um yes." Lizzy sniffed. "We're going to be put in care because I can't look after Joey and Josie on my own apparently."

"No ya can't." Oscar said angrily.

"OR they'll let us come live with you guys, as you are old enough and you have all your legs and arms, although I wouldn't trust you two with a goldfish."

"Ha that's not fair!" Morris exclaimed.

"Of course you can stay here."

"Me AND the twins?"

"Sure." They said at the same time.

"You hate them."

"No we don't we just hate their dad." Morris assured her.

"So will you ask weasel for me?"

"Sure." Oscar said

"What time would you be coming?" Morris asked

"Um I'll be let out of hospital after my leg and arm are fitted and after I've been taught to use them which will probably be six months."

"Ok, what about the twins? Where are they staying?" Oscar asked

"At home at the moment but they'll be moved to a home if I can't find anyone to look after them until I'm out.

"I've taken a gap year so I could come home for a bit, I'll watch over da twins and sell da house, den when you come out of hospital we can go straight to America." Oscar offered

"Really that sounds great, thanks Osc." BEEP BEEP BEEEP "I better go I've run out of money, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok bye." They said in unison. The phone clicked.

"So what did they say?" Josie asked as soon as Lizzy put the phone down.

"Oscar is going to come over and watch you two while I'm stuck in here then where all going to live with Uncle Weas."

"No, I'm not going to have him in our house!" she shouted

"It's either Oscar or a care home. It's your choice." Jose slumped on the chair. "Who would you prefer to look after you for six months someone who loves you admittedly very deep down or a complete stranger? Oscar will look after you and Joey while I'm in here."

"Only six months?"

"I can't promise but the operation will be in the next few weeks then I need to learn how to use my arm and leg. It can't take that long."

"I better get back to Joey then I'll try to bring him round. Tell him Oscar is coming round." Josie hugged Lizzy then went back to their house. The week went quickly. The doctor came to make the measurements for her arm and leg. At the end of the week Josie came to see her again with Oscar.

"Hey Lizzy, how're you feeling?" Josie practically throw herself on Lizzy.

"Careful." Oscar muttered.

"It's ok Oscar." Lizzy reassured him. "Come here." She opened her arm out wide so Oscar could hug her. Oscar stepped into her arm and gave her a tight hug. "I've missed you." She muttered into his shoulder.

"I've missed ya too." He replied. When they pulled away Oscar had tears in his eyes.

"Hey, Osc please don't cry."

"I just don't like to see ya like dis." He forced a smile.

"How was your flight?" she asked trying to change the subject

"It was good, I'm very tired." Oscar sat next to Lizzy on the bed.

"Aww poor boy." Lizzy teased patting him on the head. Oscar was six years older than her so she could do anything to him and he wouldn't complain. "Have Josie and Joey been behaving?"

"Yer Josie has been very helpful but Joey is acting like a grumpy teenager, mutterin' somedin' 'bout you killing his parents. Wat's dat 'bout?" Oscar lifted his head off her shoulder and looked straight into her eyes.

"Um well I sort of did. I shouted at mum to slow down, she turned around to tell me off. "My mother is dying in hospital; I am not going to slo..." Dan told her to look where she was going and then we crashed and I blacked out. If I hadn't of shouted at her then she would have seen the car." Lizzy said as she stared down at her hands.

"Darling, it's not ya fault, Mum_ should_ have been driving slower. She shouldn't have turned around while driving. It's not ya fault Lizzy." Oscar said as he lifted her head gently so she was looking at him.

"But Joey thinks."

"Joey will realise he's wrong. Deep down he knows you didn't do it."

"I know."

"So tell me more about your bionic arm and leg."

"They've measured me for them and I'm going to have the operation to fit them in two days. I can't wait."

"We'll come see you on Thursday after your operation then, we better give you some rest." Oscar kissed her on the top of her head. "See ya later."

"Yer, see you."


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing interesting happened after that until Thursday when the nurse came to sedate her. Lizzy was under sedation for three hours while the doctor rerouted her nerves and connected them to the microchips. When she woke up Oscar, Josie and Joey where standing round her bed. Her shoulder ached like mad. "How'd I look?" she whispered as she had a dry throat

"Beautiful and you have an arm." Oscar said as he brushed loose hair away from her eyes.

"How are you two then? Oscar looking after you?"

"He's selling the house! He can't do that, the house belongs to you now, and he can't sell it!" Joey raged.

"Joey, where going to move to America."

"I know that. We're going to live at Uncle Weas summer camp."

"So what should we do with the house? "

"Keep it! Rent it out till we come back."

"Joey, when we come back it'll be when you and Josie are eighteen, how am I supposed to pay rent for Uncle Weas and anything for the house here?"

"I suppose." Joey slumped in a chair.

"Now we have that sorted, when are you coming out of this horrible plAce?" Josie asked

"Six months, I need to learn how to use the new arm and the leg. If I'm good they may let me home early as long as I still come in for physio."

"Be good then because its hell being in the same house as Oscar and Joey, they're both in the bathroom longer than me, they fight all the time and Oscar keeps bringing girls home all the time."

"I'll try, if you want Oscar to stop bringing girls home then ask him, you're the only mature one in that house at the moment even if you are the youngest. Oscar, Joey promise to be more considerate of your sister."

"I ain't promising anything, murderer! Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm your sister, I love you and I didn't kill Mum and Dan." Lizzy replied calmly.

"You did, I hate you." Joey ran out of the ward and down the corridor.

"He'll come round I promise." Oscar reassured her.

"Yer I hope so."

"We have to go know but we'll come back tomorrow maybe with Joey." Oscar said

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." Lizzy muttered. The days and weeks went fast. Two days after the operation she started her physio, the first day they fitted and worked on her leg and how to balance, Lizzy started off with some crutches to help her balance, then she went down to a walking stick. Once she got the hang of her leg she was taught to grip and pick up objects. Three months later she was let out of the hospital on condition she would come back every week for checkups.

Lizzy was sat in the living room at home curled up leaning on Oscar on the sofa while watching TV when the phone rang. Oscar leapt up and answered it.

"Hey? Yer dis is Oscar. Hey Weas. Yer we'll be back for da summer." "Hey Lizzy do you think Josie and Joey would like to go to a summer camp, you too?"

"Yer that would be great."

"Yer, dey wants ta go ta da camp. Ok see you in a couple monds." Oscar put the phone down and sat back down next to Lizzy.

"What was that about?" Lizzy asked

"Weas wanted to know if we were going to be back for summer camp. Me and Morris work there for some extra money and he was asking if you, Josie and Joey where going to be campers or not. It's real good, but you have to watch out for a couple of guys that will be there, like Jack, David, Ryan , Mark, Sean and James. The seniors that will be there, they are annoying little shit, always answering back and messing around. I was their counsellor last year. It was hell spendin' eight weeks in the same cabin as them." He shook his head. "Hell, pure hell."

"They don't sound that nice, why are they allowed back?"

"They pay, we need the money and Jack's parents give a large donation on top."

"So you can't do anything about it."

"Yer dat's right, me and Morris just have to put up with them, but at least it's only eight weeks a year."

"Yer, camp's good apart from that?"

"Yer, it's great. There are some stables, a lake, and a tennis court."

"Sounds good, I can't wait." Lizzy reached out for her glass of coke with her bionic arm, grasped and lifted it all the way to her mouth.

"Wow you did it! Maybe were going to America sooner than we think." Josie exclaimed from the doorway.

"Hey you just took the words out my mouth." Oscar complained. Josie sat next to Lizzy on the sofa.

"How is Joey?" Lizzy asked.

"The same as before, grumpy, angry, still calling you a murderer."

"Well a miracle won't happen overnight will it." She sighed

"I suppose not." Oscar muttered. They watched TV a while longer then Josie was sent to bed and Lizzy and Oscar followed a couple of minutes later. Lizzy went to physio every week and gradually got better.

"Are you ready?" Lizzy called up the stairs, Josie stood beside her. Oscar and Joey appeared at the top of the stairs in black suits. "You two look very smart." She praised. Oscar and Joey joined the girls at the bottom of the stairs.

"Let's go." Oscar said. They all climbed into a taxi which would take them to the church. Oscar and Lizzy both did a reading, then Joey talked about how great his mum and dad where. Afterward everyone went outside and stood round the two graves. The vicar did a prayer then they lowered the coffins into the ground, Lizzy turned to Oscar and saw he had tears streaming down his fAce; she turned to Joey and Josie and saw they were crying too. _Why aren't I crying?_ She thought, she felt sad and empty but she couldn't cry, as she sat in her wheelchair watching everyone cry she felt betrayed, tortured, _she wasn't normal, normal people cry when their mother dies, she cried at her dad's , why can't she cry now?_

"Well Miss Roberts, I think you're ready. I can't help you anymore." The doctor said after a session.

"Really? So we can go to America now?" Lizzy said almost jumping up and down.

"Yes you can, I wish you well. Just to remind you, you can't get your arm wet, so you can't go swimming"

"Yer, yer I already know. "Lizzy practically ran out of the hospital. Waiting outside was Oscar.

"Where going to America! "She shouted across the car park.

"I know we are." Oscar shouted back.

"NO I don't have to go to physio anymore. We can go to America NOW." Lizzy enthused as she reached Oscar.

"You don't have to come here anymore?"

"That's right." She squeaked

"Good because I have some good news too. I've found a buyer for the house and can move in as soon as we move out."

"So we just need to sell the rest of the furniture and buy the tickets." She thought aloud.

"Right."


	4. Chapter 4

A week later Oscar, Lizzy, Joey and Josie all got out of the taxi and dragged their bags to check out. Oscar handed all four passports to the airhostess.

"Hey, cutie."

"Where are you going today?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The women looked annoyed

"Wisconsin." Lizzy interrupted

"Do you have any baggage?"

"Yes." Lizzy started to load the bags. "I know I can use my arm again but I don't have to do this on my own." She muttered. Joey picked up two bags and slung them on to the scales. "Thanks Joe."

"Don't mean I've forgiven you." He mumbled

"That's fine because I didn't do anything."

"Any disabilities we need to know about?"

"I have a bionic arm and a fake leg." Lizzy replied.

"Ok I'll put you at the front so you have more leg room." The woman stuck labels on the bags and handed the passports back. "Thanks" Lizzy herded everyone towards the x-ray metal detector. Lizzy took all the metal off that she could and walked through the metal detectors, dreading the moment when the detectors beep. BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Can you put your arms out please?" Asked a security woman. She patted Lizzy down then swiped a small metal detector over her clothes. "Could you take your Jacket off please?" Lizzy did as she was asked and was left with her sleeveless shirt. The lady's arm dropped. "Thanks, you can go now."

"No problem."

"Hey, Lizzy can we grab a drink before we get on." Josie asked.

"Sure." She muttered as she glanced up at the gate board. "Let's head towards gate 5 first though." They all headed towards the shops and gate five. Josie Tony d ahead with Oscar and Lizzy following behind and Joey dragging his feet. They all bought a drink and a bag of crisps.

"How long till we get on the plane?" Joey asked Oscar since he was refusing to talk to Lizzy.

"Ask your sister." Oscar replied

"No." He said plainly, then thought about it again and turned to Josie and asked "how long till we get on the plane?"

"Joey, I have no idea. Ask Lizzy." Joey sighed and turned to Lizzy.

"Elizabeth, how long till we get on the plane?"

"Half an hour."

"Finally, that wasn't very hard was it?"

"You're the one who asked everyone else before you asked me, knowing full well that I knew the answer." They were all silent for a while, while everyone relaxed and ate their crisps.

"Is it time to go now?" Joey asked randomly

"Yes, we have fifteen minutes, we better get over there." Oscar said as he got up and picked up his bag. They all started to get closer to their gate, as they got there, the airhostess announced that they were now boarding. They got into line behind a fat couple with two kids who looked about 12 and 14.

"Mum gives me my sweets now." The boy demanded

"No, we're getting on the plane now. I'll give you some when we sit down." The mother replied.

"I hate you, I wish you were dead, you are the cruellest mum in the whole world. "The boy shouted. "Daaad give me my sweets now."

"No."

"Hate you both, I wish I never know you."

"At least you have parents." Lizzy muttered.

"What?" the kid demanded

"I said at least you have parents, I've lost two fathers and a mother. And it is horrible, so don't say you don't want them, you need to treasure them while you still have them.

"You're lying. You can't lose two dads."

"She's not lying. Our father died of cancer fifteen years ago, our mother got married again , and six months ago she was in a car crash with our mum and step father." Oscar interrupted sounding a little angry.

"Hey, don't talk to my son like that." The father interrupted as he handed the passports over to the airhostess.

"I'm sorry sir." Oscar apologised. "I don't like people calling my sister a liar."

"That's ok sunny, he shouldn't have been talking to his mother like that anyway." He was given his passports back and Oscar gives theirs.

"Thanks you sir." The hostess said as she checked them then gave them back. Once they got on the plane they had the front row of seats. Oscar and Joey sat on the aisle and Josie and lizzy sat next to the window. Soon everyone was seated and the airhostesses were doing the safety announcement. Lizzy fell asleep on Oscars shoulder pretty quickly only waking when the lunch appeared. They had cheese sandwiches, yoghurt and a glass of coke. After lunch the TV screens were lowered and Hitched started. Lizzy plugged her headphones in and rested her head on Oscars shoulder while she watched. The flight was fairly uneventful; Josie fell asleep on Joey's shoulder for most of the flight. When they got off the plane they met the couple with the spoiled kids.

"Hey there, how was the flight?"

"Good thanks. The names Oscar Dalancey by the way."

"Digby. Dalancey hey? Where have I heard that name before?"

"The camp dad. He works at the camp."

"Really you work at camp Dune, do you?"

"Yes sir, I live there too, our uncle is the owner. I was in England to go to my Mums funeral and look after my brother and sisters."

"Great, we'll see you when we drop Bobby and Shannon off then."

"Er yer until then." Oscar replied as he watched Mr Digby walk away. Lizzy started to follow them towards the passport control hoping the others would follow. The scary security guard glared at them as he looked at their passports.


	5. Chapter 5

They were shooed to baggage as the carrousel started. Joey and Josie grabbed two trolleys and sat on the end while they waited for the bags. Gradually the bags came round. Once they had all the bags they went through to the waiting area. There stood Morris, once Lizzy saw him she throw her bag down and leapt on him.

"OWH careful darlin' i'se getting old."

"Morr your 26 you're not old."

"No but because you stole my brother from me. I had to do most of the work. Gemma and Glen did some work but you remember what their like, spoiled little brats."

"They are Weasel's kids." Lizzy interrupted Morris's rant. The others finally court up.

"Hey, wow you've grown." Morris commented slinging his arm round Josie.

"Hey get off my sister!" Joey exclaimed.

"She's my sister too Joey."

"Half sister." Joey corrected

"Joey be nice." Lizzy commanded

"Come on then, let's go home, lassie is due, any minute now." Morris said.

"You finally got her pregnant then?" Oscar asked.

"Yes, Rex eventually did his stuff."

"Lassie and Rex will love you. Their great Danes, and soppy as anything." Oscar said as he throw the bags in the back of the battered pick up. They all piled in and set off down the road.

"So Lizzy how are you coping with only one real arm and leg?" Morris asked

"Good, I just have to think about things a bit more rather than just doing it automatically; I'll get the hang of it eventually." Lizzy muttered.

"Of course you will." Morris replied as he concentrated on the road. Before they know it Morris turned down a long dirt track.

"Welcome to your new home." Oscar announced.

"Not likely" Joey mumbled.

"Joey." Lizzy warned.

"I know, I know." he responded. They went through a large car park and down another track to a huge house. Outside stood an old, fat, bolding man with his arms round a man and woman in their late twenties. They both had black hair and beady brown eyes, Lizzy guessed they where Gemma and Glen. She climbed out the car after Joey and Josie.

"Hey, Uncle Weisel thanks for letting us stay" Lizzy stuck her hand out.

"No problem, I'm glad to take in my sisters kids." Weasel said

"Thanks" Lizzy replied. Their uncle started walking down the path towards the house.

"Gemma and Glen will show your rooms. As we have camp in two weeks you may as well get settled in there then move into the house." he span round. "You guys are willing to work aren't you? Gemma and Glen could do with some help; they get most of the camp ready for the summer you know." Lizzy heard Oscar sigh and just caught him roll his eyes. She chuckled at how obvious he was. Lizzy and Josie followed Gemma down a path from the house down a hill through lots of trees. She took them each to their cabins and let them settle in. Lizzy dumped her bag then went back to the house where Oscar, Morris, Glen and Gemma waited with Joey and Weasel.

"You happy with our cabins?" Weasel asked.

"Yer thanks, there great." Lizzy said.

"Right, I made some macaroni cheese. So if you all go and wash your hands, then we can begin." Five minutes later they were all sat round the table in a huge room with a platinum screen on one wall. Half an hour later they were all spread out on the leather sofas watching TV. At 10:30 Lizzy sent Joey and Josie to bed. Soon after she went too.

"Hey, you want me to walk you to your cabin?" Oscar asked as he jumped up from the sofa.

"Sure that would be great, thanks." Oscar court up with her and slung his arm round she shoulders. Oscar led her out the door and down the path to the senior girl's cabin.

"Ya ok?" he asked as Lizzy opened the door.

"Sure, why shouldn't I be?"

"Our mum died six months ago and I haven't seen you cry."

"I haven't, I Cant." she muttered

"Ok, night." Oscar kissed her on the top of her head and started walking back up to the house.

"Night darling." She called before she closed the door. The next day she helped Oscar, Morris, Glen, Gemma and the twins to cut the grass, clean the cabins, feed the horses. The weeks went fast and the day finally came when the other arrived for camp.

Lizzy sat under a tree reading a book when a shadow fell over her. She looked up and saw two boys standing over her.

"You new?" one asked

"Yes" she replied. "Why do you care?"

"Just haven't seen you round here before."

"Doesn't that answer your question? If you ain't seen me before then I must be new, right?"

"Ha she got you there Jack?" His friend said.

"So what a pretty thing like you doing in a dump like this?" Jack asked.

"My parents died so I had to move to America to be with my older brothers. I'm staying with my Uncle till I find a better plAce to stay. "

"Oh sorry to hear that. My name is Jack and this one eyed freak is Ryan ." Lizzy stood up.

"Nice to meet you. The name is Lizzy. Ryan ? I recognise that name." Ryan 's smile grew till it met round the back, Lizzy felt her heart flutter and her knees go weak, and then she remembered where she had heard of him from. "Oh"

"What?" Ryan asked

"Nothing"

"Anywho, just some advice from experience, stay away from the Dalancey's." jack said

"Why?"

"Because they ain't that nice to newbie's"

"They ain't that nice to oldies either" Ryan interrupted

"They bully him because he only got one eye."

"Thanks for the advice but I think I can handle them." Lizzy took her hoody off as it was getting hot. She heard both boys suck in their breath. "Anything wrong boys?"

"No" they both said while staring at her arm.

"Its ok I'm getting used to them too." Ryan s eyes darted to her fAce.

"Them?" Lizzy lifted her trouser leg gently to reveal her fake leg.

"The arm is permently attached but the leg isn't, I have to spend one day a month with it off to give it a rest."

How?" Ryan asked stunned

"the car crash that killed my mom and step dad." she replied calmly.

"You got any family here?" Ryan asked

"My three brothers and sister but my eldest brothers are hated by most of the camp and the other two blame me for their parent's deaths so, not really."

"Who are you brothers? Jack asked.


	6. Chapter 6

At that moment Oscar appeared.

"Hey, darlin' wat ya doin talkin' ta dese guys?

"I can talk to anyone I like." she replied

"Well please don't talk to them there not that nice."

"Well are you going to say that about the whole camp? Everyone hates you and Morris. How am I going to make new friends if I listen to you?"

"He's? You're? You're a Dalancey?" Jack stuttered

"Yes I am, that name used to be respected before Oscar and Morris destroyed everything our dad stood for. I was blinded by my love for them." She turned back to Oscar." you're just bullies." She grabbed her book and walked away. She heard running footsteps. "Go away Oscar."

"It ain't Oscar" Ryan and Jack appeared on either side of her. Ryan slung his arm round her which she instantly shrugged off. "You ok?"

"Yer, I guess now you know I'm related to your enemy you won't want to talk to me."

"Nah, you seem nice, the boys may have a problem about it but they don't have to know."

"Really? You mind if you don't mention my arm or leg."

"Sure darlin', I'd do anything for you." Lizzy felt her stomach do a back flip as Ryan put his arm round her. Lizzy let him keep it there this time.

"You will keep my secret?"

"Sure, darlin'." Ryan turned to Jack. "You think the guys will be here yet?"

"They getting a bus or car?" Lizzy interrupted

"Tony , Sean, Mark are getting the bus; the others are in Rob's car, why?"

"Uncle Weas made me memorise the bus time table" Lizzy grinned as she plAced her arm round his waist. "There are two buses left, Brooklyn and Manhattan. Hattan is due in five mins, Brooklyn is due anytime now."

"Ya da best." Ryan kissed her on the cheek making her blush. "Ya wanna meet da guys?" he asked.

"Sure, I need to check in with Weas first."

"Ok, we'll see ya outside da senior cabins."

"Great, see you there." she said as she reluctantly let go of his waist. As they left she slumped to the ground dazed. She could still feel his perfect lips on her cheek; she reached up to feel it. She made herself get up and go see Weasel. Half an hour later she made her way to the cabins. As she lived there she could legally go anywhere she wanted which included the boys cabin. Ryan was sat on the cabin porch with a group of lads "Hey! Lizzy, come meet my friends." he called. Lizzy hurried over to the group." Boys this is Lizzy, she's from England."

"Nice to meet you." one of the boys stuck his hand out. He was tall with deep brown eyes and brown hair. The one next to him was a blonde with bright blue eyes. The rest of them were all as handsome. Lizzy grabbed his hand and gently shook it "The name is Mark. The others call me Mark though."

"Nice to meet you Mark. Are all Americans as handsome as you lot?"

"Oh I don't know about that. We are pretty special" one of them said pushing his way through them. "The name is Sean"

"Sean leave her alone she is too nice for you" Ryan said putting an arm round her, pulling her closer to him.

"Wat makes you think you're better than me?" Sean said pushing Ryan. Before anything could happen Lizzy stood in front of them.

"hey, fighting over me wont impress Me." she said firmly" fight my brothers and I'll fall into your arms." she whispered. Ryan chuckled "Anyway you need to introduce the rest of your friends Ryan."

"Sure, well next to Mark is Rob, Jeff, Tony, Mike, James and David."

"Nice to meet you all." Lizzy said polity.

"So Lizzy tell us more about you." Tony said.

"Erm, I'm eighteen, from Southampton. I'm a sucker for an American accent; I have two older brothers and a younger brother and sister who are twins. Erm, there's nothing interesting about me."

"Why you move to America?" Rob asked.

"My mum and step dad died in a car crash six months ago, so I came to live with my Uncle."

"Sorry to hear that" Mike said

"Ya brothers and sister here at camp?" Jeff. Lizzy glanced at Ryan . He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Yes, they are." she said simply.

"Ya like American accents do ya?" Sean asked seductively. She started laughing. "Wats so funny?"

"Nothing, if you know who my brothers are you would hate me."

"Tell us then, we won't hate you." Mark plead.

"Guys she's right if you knew you would hate her" Ryan said.

"Ya know?" Tony asked

"Yer, I know exactly who she is." Ryan looked down at his feet.

"Do you hate her brothers?" Rob asked.

"Erm, I don't like dem, I don't hate dem" Ryan said carefully. There was a short pause.

"Anyway, everyone is meeting in the hall for dinner so we should be heading over." Lizzy muttered.

"Your right, we need to get there early, there's rumours that the Dalancey's sister is at camp this year. They say she is the most beautiful girl around." Sean said dreamily. Lizzy stifled a laugh. "Of course they'll say that, she's their sister." she muttered.

"But she is, I've seen her, she's an Tasha." Ryan said knowing if she denied it the boys would know who she was.

"I'm going to kill you." she whispered, Ryan snorted. They all walked down to the hall, waiting outside were Jack and another boy.

"Hey Lizzy, I see you met the boys. This is Sam."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lizzy."

"Has Sean tried anything?" Jack continued

"No. Ryan won't let me anywhere near. He's acting like she's his goil."Sean exploded.

"Not when he's calling the Dalancey's sister an Tasha." Lizzy muttered

"But, owe" Ryan punched Jack in the shoulder. "Right, well it's true, Miss Dalancey is pretty fit."

"Hey, that's my sister you're talking about." Lizzy said getting angry. "Err I mean that's probably what they'll say." Lizzy hid her fAce in Ryan 's shoulder.

"Right." David said looking confused.

"Oi Elizabeth Dalancey, get your butt over here!" everyone turned to see who Miss Dalancey was except Lizzy who turned instinctively. Morris was marching up the path towards them.


	7. Chapter 7

He stopped in front them."wats dis about you tellin' Oscar to butt out?" everyone was staring, some even pulling off angry, confused and surprised all at once.

"I told him and I'm telling you, I will never have any friends if you two hang around. I love you both but I need other friends and that ain't gonna happen if everyone hates you!" Lizzy shouted at him then ran into the hall. Eventually everyone filed in. Ryan and his friends were the last to sit so all the tables were gone. Jack and Ryan didn't hesitant to come sit next to her, the others stood in a group glaring at her. Eventually a councillor told them to sit down.

"Sorry." Lizzy muttered once everyone was seated.

"Nothing for you to be sorry 'bout" Ryan told her. "Is there guys?" everyone groaned or muttered in reply. Weas stood up and the hall went quiet.

" Now ,welcome to Camp Dune, I hope you all have fun in the next eight weeks, I have some things to say before we start dinner, there are some rumours going around which I would like to put straight, yes my nieces and nephew are at camp this year, Lizzy, Josie, Joey please stand up." Josie and Joey bounced up out of there seat. Ryan nudged her arm.

"Go on." He whispered. Lizzy looked round the table at the angry fAces. Lizzy reluctantly stood up.

"could we have a round of applause for them please" everyone apart from Lizzy's table clapped "Thank you, you can sit down again now." Weas continued. "Secondly, this is the last summer of Camp Dune, I'm gonna sell. Thirdly for new comers the welcome dance is tonight so I hope I'll see you all their." Weas sat down at his table with Oscar, Morris, Gemma and Glen.

"What? He can't sell. Why is he selling?" Sean Exploded.

"Because he wants to, if he wants to sell then he can sell." Jack said looking nervous.

"hey, Dalancey ya know why ya Uncle is sellin''?" Tony sneered.

"No, he hasn't told me but I'm guessing because he is old, hates kids and his kids don't want to take over." Lizzy muttered. "Also I don't think he has enough money coming in to keep it running. Some big donations have stopped coming in"

"But he has lots of money from this camp. Wat does it take to keep it running."

"To be honest, I don't think he uses the money from the camp for the camp. The one time I've been in the house it looked like a movie stars house, cinemas sized TV, surround sound, and heated flooring. I don't know much about running a camp, this is my first time at a camp ever but I don't think he could afford all that if he was looking after the camp properly."

"One time you went inside? You live there." Mark commented. Lizzy shook her head.

"No, Morris and Oscar lives there. I live in the girls cabin, the reasoning was I could move in after camp but the house has only got seven bedrooms. Three extra people won't fit in two small rooms. I think I'm just a camper like you lot, as soon as camp is finished I'm out on my ass. Joey and Josie have already moved most of their stuff in. "Lizzy looked down at her food as she pushed it round the plate. " I can't survive on the streets; I need a dry plAce to sleep." She looked straight into Ryan s eyes. "I start to rust if I get wet." She whispered. He nodded is understanding.

"I still don't forgive you for lying to us." Sean growled

"I know, I don't expect you to, I wanted you guy to like me and what my brothers said about you lot, then what Jack and Ryan said about them... I was scared you would hate me as much as you hate them." she muttered into her plate again.

"Hey, darlin', I could never hate you" Ryan hugged her.

"Thanks Ryan".

" I don't hate you either" Mark said

"Thanks that means a lot."

"Can I have a hug too?"

"Sure, come over here." Mark practically ran round the table. Lizzy hugged him too.

"Lizzy? Why is your arm ice cold?"

"Shit. Erm, more secrets. I'll tell you later. I don't want the whole camp knowing."

"Ok, is it really that bad?"

"yer, it's an injury of the crash." she said as she sat back down. Dinner went quickly; Lizzy met Ryan and his friends on the porch of their cabin.

"So let's see your injury." Sean sneered. Lizzy took her Jacket off and everyone gasped. She smiled shyly. Lizzy sat down on the porch. "What do you think?" Everyone was silent.

"ya got a bionic arm so what." Sean said plainly.

"It ain't just her arm Sean; it's her right leg as well." Jack muttered.

"Will you guys keep it a secret? I don't want everyone knowing."

"Sure, that explains why you wear your sleeves over your hands." Rob said

"Yer, thanks guys, I owe you, thank you soooo much." That moment Oscar walked up the path.

"Lizzy, you're not allowed up here. Camp has started. The dance is starting soon you better get there or all the seats will be gone" Oscar called.

"we're going already." Lizzy stood up quickly, went dizzy and fell backwards. She brAced herself to collide with the ground but it never came, instead she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pulled her up. She turned in their arms and saw it was Ryan; she gazed up into his eyes. "Thanks." she murmured

"No problem, darlin'." he whispered.

"I'm guessing you want me to be your brother now?" Oscar called from the path

"Well no point in denying it now that weasel made me stand up in front of everyone." She called back. They walked along the path back to the hall. When they stepped inside Lizzy gasped, it had changed completely from a dining hall to a dance hall. There were decorations all over the plAce and the tables had been pushed back against the walls.

"Wow" she muttered. Ryan led her over to a bunch of chairs with the rest of the senior boys.


	8. Chapter 8

Before long Oscar walked behind the Djs desks and the music started.

"To get this dance started I call Lizzy to the floor to dance with her big brother." Oscar said as Morris took over the music. Lizzy reluctantly got up and walked over to him. He grabbed her hands and wrapped an arm round her waist. They danced across the floor for what seemed like an eternity before Oscar stopped and spoke into the microphone he had attached to his head." now who would like to dance with my little sister. If your nice to me I'll let you do much more with her." he joked. Lizzy wacked him in the stomach with her bionic arm, while he was bent double she called "yer who wants to dance with me?" to her surprise Ryan stood up. He slowly walked over to her just as the song started again. He wrapped his arms round her waist so she had to put her arms round his neck.

_The best things happen while you're dancing  
>Things that you would not do at home come nat'rally on the floor<em>

For dancing soon becomes romancing  
>When you hold a girl in your arms that you've never held before<p>

Even guys with two left feet  
>Come out all right if the girl is sweet<br>If by chance their cheeks should meet

While dancing  
>Proving that the best things happen while you dance<p>

_The best things happen while you're dancing  
>Things that you would not do at home come nat'rally on the floor<em>

For dancing soon becomes romancing  
>When you hold a girl in your arms that you've never held before<p>

Even guys with two left feet  
>Come out all right if the girl is sweet<br>If by chance their cheeks should meet

While dancing  
>Proving that the best things happen while you dance<p>

At the end of the song Lizzy let go of Ryan and saw that Jack was walking towards them.

"awe I'm not the only one going to dance am I." she groaned. "Other people can dance to you know." she called. No one moved. "I refuse to dance until another couple comes and dances." Rob and Jeff stood up and walked past her. "thank you soo much."

"no problem Babes." Rob replied. Jack had reached her by then.

"you want to dance?" he asked

"do I get a choice?"

"no" he grinned. He held her waist with one hand and her hand with the other. The music started and she was danced round the floor once again. By the end of the dance more people were dancing. She walked back to her seat and downed her coke in one gulp.

"that was fun." Ryan said.

"Mmm." she agreed reluctantly.

"you ok?" Mark asked

"yer fine, just my leg aches a bit, a I'm tiired" she yawned.

"you want me to take you back to your cabin?" Ryan asked

"nah, I'll be fine . I don't want to go yet."

"Ryan, do you want to dance?" a girl asked. Ryan looked round.

"no thanks Clare, I don't dance."

"you danced with _her_."

"that because I wanted to dance with Lizzy."

" you know who she is? She Oscar's sister. How do you know she's not exactly like them?

"Yes, I know and no she isn't."

"how can you be sure?"

"because she's a friend."

"people aint always what they seem ya know."

"yes Clare you taught me that." Her fAce clouded over and her expression turned to stone then changed back so quickly Lizzy thought she imagined it.

"I've changed."

"I don't care anymore, I've moved on."

"Fine , you don't know what your missing."

"I know what I'm missing and I'm glad." Clare stormed off

"who was that?"

"my ex." He muttered

"oh ok" they were silent for a while as they watched the rest of the campers dance. Half an hour later Lizzy stood up. " I think I better get back to my cabin." She muttered.

"oh ok, I'll see you tomorrow then." He murmured as he watched Clare dance with Mark. Lizzy walked out of the hall and wandered back to the cabin.

"Err hey, I'm Lizzy, nice to meet you" She muttered as she walked in. One of the girls walked over.

"You the Dalancey girl?" Lizzy nodded. "I saw you hanging round mine and Clare's boyfriends, I'm warnin' you now, STAY AWAY"

"Sure, who are they; I was hanging round with all the senior boys."

"Jack and Clare is with Ryan, technically there not ours but Jacky will ask me out any day now and Ryan will realise he can't live without Clare and ask her out again."

"Oh ok, I won't touch them, any others I'm not allowed near? Sean, Mark?"

"nah, there single although some here wish they weren't." she said smiling at a girl lounging on a bunk." Anyway I'm Sarah; this is Tasha, Chloe, Sara and Clare is still at the party."

"Erm nice to meet you all." Lizzy muttered. She flopped on her bed. Everyone generally chatted till their councillor, Amie, came in and sent them to bed. As everyone was getting ready Lizzy just sat on her bed staring into spAce.

"You getting changed?" Amie asked

"Yer, I will in a minute when the bathroom is free." she muttered

"You can get changed in front of us cant you? Sarah sneered

"I could but you'd be disgusted by what you see." Lizzy replied

"No we won't." Chloe assured her

"Ok." Lizzy unbuttoned her trousers, pulled them off. She heard a gasp. "See Sarah, Clare, your boyfriends are safe, who would want a one legged, one armed girl? " Lizzy then slid off the leg and slowly slipped it off and plAced it on the floor beside her, then pulled her Pjs from under her pillow and pulled them on over her stump. Then she took her top off and put the PJ top on. "You can stop watching now, your making me feel like a freak." everyone went back to what they were doing.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Amie woke them up at 6:30.

"Come on guys, breakfast is in half an hour." Amie called over the sounds of 19, 18 and 17 year olds waking up. At quarter to seven, Sarah started squeaking. Lizzy was lying on top of her covers relaxing before the day ahead as she had got ready and dressed with in five minutes.

"Dere 'ere, dere 'ere." everyone rushed over to the window.

"Who's here?" she asked from her bed. Sarah rushed out the cabin closely followed by Clare. Lizzy sat up to look out the window just in time to see Ryan and Jack walking up the path, gently pushing the girls away. Ryan walked straight into the cabin ignoring the complaints from Amie and stopped in front of Lizzy. He hugged her and whispered in her ear "play along" she nodded into his shoulder, when they pulled apart Ryan kissed her hard on the mouth, suddenly there was screaming, they pulled apart quickly.

"What do you think your doin' kissing me boyfriend?" Clare shouted

"I ain't your boyfriend." Ryan growled. "You have to move on." he told her.

"But, but buuuut I love you." she wined.

"Anywho." Jack interrupted." we came to walk Lizzy to breakfast."

"Just Lizzy?" Sarah asked sideling up to Jack." yes just Lizzy. I told you before I'm not into you"

"Ya just sayin' dat, I know how you really feel." she said as she stroked his strong chest.

"Do I have to kiss Lizzy too to get it into ya thick head, I ... DON'T... LIKE... YOU."

"Hey that may be true but that's me sister you're insulting." David complained. Everyone was silent, Lizzy's stomach started rumbling.

"Come on let's take Lizzy to breakfast before her stomach monster kills us all." Tony said breaking the tension and lightening the situation. Lizzy was herded out of the cabin and down the path leaving two angry girls behind.

"Thanks a lot guys, I'm going to be killed tonight."

"You loved it really." Mark said.

"How did you come up with that idea?" Lizzy muttered

"You looked like you were." Tony teased. Lizzy turned red.

"Ha, she's blushing." Mark added

"No I ain't." She replied

"Yes ya are." Ryan joined in. "thanks for the help though."

"No problem, I love getting kissed by strangers." She mutters.

"sorry I couldn't warn you or something."

"doesn't matter." She said as they entered the hall, they all sat down at the same table they were sat on yesterday. "Thanks again." Ryan muttered as the food arrived.

"Sure." She said between mouthfuls.

"Hey Ryan ; when you have stopped flirting with the newbie it would be nice if you talked to your best friends." Sean moaned just as Clare walked past the table.

"I wasn't flirting." Ryan protested. "I was just talking."

"Yer, yer. Wateva." Tony muttered. Lizzy started laughing.

"I ain't flirting." Ryan protested.

"Yes ya are." Rob commented.

"you lot trying to make Clare jealous or something?" Lizzy asked. Everyone went quite. "you using me to make Clare jealous?"

"well you see, she wont leave me alone till I find someone else." Ryan tried to explain.

"would it make you happy if I played along?" she asked

"it would." Sean said

"so what do you want me to do?"

"pretend to be my girlfriend." Ryan said shyly.

"ok." She said simply trying to hide her excitement, last night she had dreamt that Ryan had proclaimed his love for her and after their kiss, she was feeling more than friendly towards him.

"really?" he asked surprised

"sure, you guys are the only ones that have been friendly to me so far, I feel I need to repay you some how. I had something else in mind but if you want me to do this then I will."

"Something else?" Tony asked. She smiled at him seductively

"Doesn't matter now does it."

"Tell me." He pled

"Use your imagination." She laughed.

"So you want to go to the beach?" Ryan asked suddenly

"sure." They both stood up and walked out of the hall. Ryan slipped his hand into hers as they walked in silence. Lizzy looked up at him questionably.

"Clare might be down there." He explained. She nodded her understanding. Once they reached the beach Ryan lead her to the end of the beach where there was a small ledge in the cliff just big enough for two people to lie down, they sat down and Ryan wrapped his arm round her.

"So, how are you enjoying camp so far?"

"Its, ok. I've fallen head over heels in love." She muttered.

"Really? Who?" He asked.

"The camp." She said thinking quickly.

"Good, thought you were going to say me."

"why would I fall for you, you obviously still like Clare" she whispered

"No I don't." he denied

"yer you do. Its obvious."

"really?" before she could reply they heard voices.

"I don't care; he asked her to the beach, he takes everyone he wants to have sex with to the beach." Tony's voice came flouting down the cliff.

"I still say you should leave them alone. Lizzy has defiantly fallen for him. Let them be on their own for a bit." Mark answered.

"You took me here to get in my pants?" Lizzy angrily whispered giggling.

"No, I like you, like really like you, from the first second I saw you. Anyway I've only taken Clare down here, which I regret." He said also laughing

"Good. I don't want to be just another girl."

"You could never be just another girl, your special to me; I never want to lose ya." Ryan reassured her as he stroked her face gently. Lizzy couldn't hold back the laughter and soon was bent double laughing.

"You guys descent? Were coming down." Mark called.

"Quick, they don't know about this place." Ryan said seriously as he jumped up and turned to help Lizzy up. They scrambled down the cliff just in time to see Mark, Tony, Sean and Jack reached the beach with Clare and Sarah following close behind, which explained their conversation. Ryan and Lizzy sat down and pretended to watch the horizon.

"There you guys are, we were looking for you everywhere."

"Wat ya guys doin' down here?" Ryan asked

"Making sure Lizzy was ok." Jack said sweetly.

"Of course you were. I'm with Ryan, he'll look after me." Lizzy replied

"Exactly, ya never safe with Ryan around."

"HEY!"

"I trust him with my life." Lizzy said

"Thanks babe." Ryan kissed her on the cheek as Clare walked past.

"Eww. Get a room." Sarah said

"We did but you had to interrupt." Ryan complained.

"Awe poor you." Sean smirked.

"You know you're not getting anything else but a kiss until you ask Oscar and Morris's permission." She said just as Clare and Sarah went out of ear shot

"Wat? But they'll beat him." Mark exclaimed.

"Well he's not going to ask them is he, we're just pretending."

"What if we weren't?" Lizzy shrugged

"Then asking my brothers permission would prove that you love me and don't just want my body."

"Oh ok."

"ok"


	10. Chapter 10

"LIZZY, LIZZY DALANCEY WHERE ARE YOU!" Oscar shouted "You have two tests. You need to be at the stables NOW!" He shouted from on top of the cliff.

"Oscar, you don't have to shout, I'm only down here." Lizzy said calmly.

"Get ya butt up here missy, the horses are waiting." Lizzy got up reluctantly.

"Come on guys, anyone wants to see the horses with me?"

"Sure we'll come." Jack and Ryan said at the same time.

"Be warned I've never learnt to ride."

"Really? Never got on a horse?"

"Oh yer I've been on a horse before, just never had an actual lesson."

"Don't matter, you'll do fine." Jack reassured her.

"Of course ya'd say dat, ya know how ta ride since da age of three." Tony complained.

"Everyone in America knows how to ride apart from the orphans, they only learn if they get adopted. Tony still lives in the home. Everyone here apart from Jack and David are from the same home." Ryan whispered in her ear. Lizzy nodded as they walked off the beach and up to the stables. Oscar and Morris were sitting on the fence round the field.

"Take ya time why doesn't ya." Morris muttered.

"Why are they here?" Oscar growled.

"Support, for when you put me in the beginners group."

"Ya may not be in the beginners darlin', you may be a natural." Oscar reassured her.

"Ya may be better than Jack." Morris added.

"Yer right, I can never be better than Jack." she muttered.

"Sure ya can." Ryan kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Lizzy followed her brothers into the stables; she soon came out leading an old dappled grey. Oscar gave her a foot up and she calmly sent it in to a walk, then a trot.

"Ok ya can stop now." Oscar called. Lizzy rode over to the fence then dismounted. "Very good, ya in da juniors group, with Tony ."

"great I'm in a group with my brother and sister." she moaned." what's the next test then?"

"Ya'll like this one." Morris said excitedly. Oscar's face fell.

"Lizzy, um err the test is erm." Oscar started fiddling with his camp baseball cap. "Well you see it's a swimming test." they both stared down at their shoes.

"WHAT! SWIMMING?" she exploded. "How could you even talk about it in front of me?" she stormed off. Lizzy let her feet lead her and she found she had come to the beach. She climbed up onto the ledge and crawled into a corner and let the tears fall. Five minutes later she heard raised voices. Soon enough Ryan came racing round the corner followed closely behind by Jack, Mark, Tony and Sean. Ryan went straight to their ledge and gathered her in his arms.

"It's ok." he muttered into her hair. Lizzy slowly stopped crying.

"Ya ok?" Sean asked once the last tear fell

"I'll be fine." she sniffed as she lifted her head from Ryan's strong shoulder.

"Wanna tell us 'bout it?" Mark asked.

"Sure what more do I have to lose. Well, I used to be great at swimming, I won medals and cups, I was representing England for the under fourteens, I was going to the Olympics next year."

"And now I can't even go in the water."

"Hey, we'se so sorry." Tony muttered. Lizzy heard footsteps so she peered round Jacks legs and saw Josie.

"What have our brothers done to you now? Oscar came rushing up to me saying you were upset."

"I'm fine now; he just forgot I can't swim any more."

"That bastard" she muttered

"Liz, ya gonna introduce me?" Tony asked looking Josie up and down

"Tony, this is my sister Josie. Josie this is Tony one of my new friends." Lizzy muttered. Tony grasped her hand and kissed it gently. Josie pretended to curtsey.

"Nice to meet you." she giggled.

"Same, ya wanna sit with us?"

"Sure, I see what you mean about the accent, really gets you in the lower stomach don't it." Josie settled herself next to Lizzy and Tony sat as close as he could.

"Tony I have my eye on you." Lizzy warned. "Keep your hands where I can see them."

"Leave him alone." Josie muttered, Tony held up his hands.

"If I have to keep my hands where you can see them, then Ryan has to keep his hands where we can see them." Tony teased. Ryan moved his hand from her waist to her shoulder.

"you two going out?" Josie asked

"if she thinks we are together then we're good actors." Lizzy muttered as she rested her head on Ryan's shoulder. " we're just pretending to make Clare jealous." She told Josie.

"you ok with that Liz?"

"sure, why would you say that?" Lizzy asked trying to signal to her that she had to lie.

"because I know my sister so I know when your pretending or not and er you don't like hurting people even if you don't like them."

"what do you mean about the first bit?" Ryan asked

"doesn't matter what she meant." Lizzy interrupted.

"Josie, I've been thinkin'" Tonys started saving Lizzy from explaining more.

"Be careful, your brain ain't used to thinkin', it might explode." Sean muttered.

"Anywho, I was thinkin', how come you are so beautiful and Oscar and Morris are trolls?"

"She's only half related to them." Lizzy muttered

"That don't explain ya beauty, darlin'." Ryan murmured, Lizzy felt her cheeks warm and her stomach do a back flip and she look round for Clare or Sarah but couldn't see them.

"Don't know, dad was pretty handsome, before the cancer set in and mum wasn't that bad although you wouldn't believe that if you looked at Weas." she said once her stomach settled down.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ya worked out wat was goin' on with your new bedroom?" Mark asked.

"No can't make any sense out of him." Liz replied

"What is this all about?" Josie asked.

"You and Joey have moved into the house already. There aren't any spare bedrooms, after camp I don't know if I'll be told to leave." Lizzy said. Josie started staring at the ground.

"Erm, Weas blames you for mum's death." she muttered

"So I'll be thrown out at the end of camp." Josie nodded slowly. "So I'm out on my ass."

"Why does Weas blame you for ya mum's death?" Mark asked

"Erm, well, mum was speeding because Gran was in hospital dying... So I told her to slow down, she turned round to tell me off and she crashed into another car." Lizzy said solemnly.

"So why is he blaming you? Ya ma shouldn't have turned round." Sean said

"Lizzy shouldn't have shouted." Josie muttered

"Ya blame her too?" Ryan asked sounding slightly angry with surprised and excited her.

"It's not all her fault, only partly." she whispered. There was silence for a while since no-one know what to say.

"Poor Weas. Losing his sis and ma on the same day." Jack muttered. Everyone else nodded and agreed. They sat there chatting for awhile.

"Anyone want ta go ta da movies?" Ryan asked

"Sounds fun." Tony said.

"Only over eighteens remember." Jack reminded him. Tony 's fAce fell

"Ya comin' Liz?" Ryan asked

"Sure why not, it'd be better than being murdered by your ex." Lizzy muttered

"Anyone else?" Ryan asked

"Sure, I'll come." Mark and Sean said at the same time.

"Anyone want me to ask any of the girls to come?" Lizzy muttered.

"Erm could ya ask Sara ta come." Mark asked

"And Chloe." James muttered

"Sure I'll ask them for you." Lizzy answered. They chatted for a bit till they heard running footsteps and Bobby came running round the corner. "Bobby, what's the matter?"

"Oscar... Lunch...now." he breathed. Jack looked at his watch.

"shit we're late." he said standing up, everyone stood up too and headed up to lunch. Oscar was standing outside the hall.

"Where have you lot been?" he demanded

"at the beach." Lizzy muttered as they all filed into the hall. Lizzy was sent to sit with the rest of the cabin. Everyone refused to talk to her, which didn't stop her.

"So the boys and me are going to the movies tonight" nothing. "Anyway, Mark and James wanted to know if Sara and Chloe wanted to come." They stopped eating.

"He's going to have to ask himself." Chloe muttered

"Yer I'll come." Sara mumbled

"Ok" Lizzy finished her lunch and got up." we're meeting outside their cabin at eight." She walked over to the boys table and stood behind Ryan with her arms round his neck.

"Clare's watching." She whispered

"Gord girl, how did ya eat so fast." Ryan said with his mouth full.

"Well when your being glared at you can eat quite fast." she replied.

"So what did they say?" James and Mark asked

"Well Sara is coming but Chloe says you have to ask her yourself." James got up and walked over to the girls table. Chloe stood up as he approached and he got down on one knee and kissed her hand. She nodded and he kissed her properly.

"I guess that means she's coming" Mark murmured

"Guess so, gord I'm glad I didn't have to play games like that with you babe." Ryan mumbled

"You were just lucky, you charmed me into pretending." Lizzy said kissing him on the neck. "Anyway I'm going to tennis. See you all at eight." she walked off out of the hall and down the hill.

Ryan watched her go.

"Gorwd ya lucky." Tony commented. "Those Dalancey sisters are hort."

"she's not that bad I suppose." Ryan muttered

"I still don't know why ya dumped Clare." Sean muttered.

"Because she's needy and high maintenance and she's spoilt, yes I thought she was hot and I wanted to get back with her, but I don't know now"

"But she's hort."

"I used to think so. Ya like 'er ya ask 'er out."

"Ya wouldn't mind, it wouldn't be weird."

"Nah I'm over her now, it has been a year." Ryan said finishing his lunch

"you going to tell Lizzy she doesn't have to pretend anymore?" Jack asked

"nah, I still want to annoy Clare"

"that's not what I meant."

" I'm goin' sailin'." He muttered avoiding the conversation.

"Ok I'll meet ya there." Mark said. Ryan walked out the hall and down to the beach. He passed lizzy playing tennis with the camp dogs Lassie and Rex and their five puppies. At a month and a half they were already the size of a Westie. Lizzy was hitting the ball and the dogs would race after it. Ryan felt a wave of affection wash over him but he carried on to the sailing hut on top of the cliff.


	12. Chapter 12

Lizzy sat on the grass outside the boy's cabin with Sara and Chloe while they waited for the boys to get ready, after five minutes they all came stumbling out. Ryan, Mark and James settled themselves down next to their girls while Jack and David lent against the cabin. Sean came strolling out and walked down the path away from them.

"Where is 'e goin'?" James asked

"Pick up his date." Ryan said grinning.

"Fair enough." Jack muttered. "Lizzy could I talk ta ya?"

"Sure."

"Err in private."

"Oh sure." lizzy untangled herself from Ryan's arms that had snaked round her when she wasn't looking, and got up. She followed Jack into the cabin; Jack flopped onto a bed which she guessed was his. Lizzy sat down next to him.

"So what's the matter?" she asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"erm, err." he paused then sighed." well, I'm in love"

"That's great." she exclaimed

"With David."

"That's great, does he know?"

"Erm no not yet, I don't know if I should tell him." he mumbled

"of course you should tell him. How about I ask him about it tonight." she suggested

"That would be great; I know the boys will be alright about it because Rob and Jeff are together. I just don't want to scare David off by telling him."

"I don't think you would. Let's go check on the others." Lizzy said over her shoulder as she stood up.

"There's something else." Jack added.

"What's up?"

"I know your not pretending."

"What do you mean?" she asked feeling her heart sink.

"I see how you are around Ryan, how you look at him. Only a blind fool couldn't see it, well or a half blind fool." he said grinning

"Please don't tell him. I like hanging round with you guys, if Ryan knew how I felt then I wouldn't be able to do that anymore and I'll go back to being a loner" Lizzy pled.

"I wont but he'll relies it soon enough." He assured her as she walked out of the cabin closely followed by Jack. As they appeared, Sean was walking up the path with Sarah and Clare on either side.

"Ya'll ready to go?" he called up the path.

"We were ready ages ago Sean ya da one we're waiting for!" Ryan exclaimed as everyone jumped up and headed towards the car park. They all piled into two cars, Ryan's and Jack's. Lizzy sat in the front seat of Ryan's car with Mark, Sara and Sarah in the back. The car was silent as they pulled out onto the road.

"Have we decided what film we're seeing then?" Lizzy asked.

"Nope." Sarah muttered

"We're deciding when we get there then?" She replied

"Yep." Sarah said grumply

"Whats the matter Sarah?" Ryan asked

"Nothing, its just I'm a bit squished in here with these two making out." Lizzy turned round and saw that Mark was practically lying on top of Sara and Sarah was pressed up against the window.

"It wouldn't be any different in the other cars, you'd either be next to James and Chloe or next to Sean and Cla OW mind where you put your feet I'm trying to drive here." Ryan exclaimed

"Sorry." Mark muttered as he sat up straight again. They were soon entering the nearest town and parking in a huge car park. Ryan jumped out as soon as the car stopped and ran round to her side and opened her door for her.

"thanks." she muttered as she stepped out the car. They quickly met up with the others and went into the cinema.

"So what are we going to watch then?"

"Don't mind" Ryan muttered

"A romance?" Sara suggested

"No an action!" Sean said

"What about a romance comedy? There is always action in them." Chloe suggested.

"Good idea." Lizzy agreed

"OK. A rom-com it is then" Ryan said as he, Jack, Sean, James and Mark went to bye their tickets leaving the girls and David to wait for them.

"Just because Sean has asked me out doesn't mean I've forgiven you for stealing Ryan from me." Clare growled

"I'm not asking you to but I never stole him. You've been broken up for a year, he came to me, and I didn't steal him." Lizzy replied.

"whatever." Clare muttered

"David could I talk to you a minute about something in private?"

"sure" they walked a couple of meters away. " so wats up?"

"well, how do I put this without offending you. Someone has come to me asking if I'd find out if you were into guys and if so was their anyone in particular?"

"how do I know this isn't a joke?"

"you don't but why would I make fun of gays?"

"true, well, er I'm not sure, you see there is this guy I like but he's the only guy I've ever liked." He explained

"Does this boy have a name?"

"yer." He looked down at his shoes. "Jack, but he wont be interested in me."

"have you ever wondered why he turns Sarah down so much?"

"because he doesn't like her."

"she's not his type, you are." his face lit up.

"you think?"

"he's the one who asked me to talk to you." she walked back to the group just as Ryan and Jack arrived. Jack looked at her questionably; she smiled and nodded at him.

"you all ready?" Ryan asked

"sure, I just need to talk to David for a sec but we'll catch up with you." Jack said. Everyone left them and walked towards the movie screen.

"should we wait before we go in?" Sarah asked

"no, they'll be a while." Lizzy informed them.

"ok then." Ryan said as he grabbed Lizzy's hand and dragged her through the doors. They settled themselves down in a row leaving two seats at the end for Jack and David. After about ten minutes the lights went down and the adverts came on. Lizzy looked down and saw Ryan was still holding her hand so she leaned over so her mouth was next to Ryan's ear " you know Clare cant see us so we don't have to pretend." She whispered.

"oh sorry." He muttered letting go of her hand.

"I didn't mean let go." She murmured so quietly that she thought no-one heard. The movie had been on for half an hour before Jack and David sneaked in. Lizzy was busy watching the film when an arm wrapped round her shoulders.

"you cold?" Ryan asked in her ear.

"no." she replied

"oh ok , thought you shivered." He started to pull his arm away.

"but an arm round me would make sure I didn't get cold later." She said grabbing his hand before he could pull it away.

"you want to get some food after?" he asked

"I haven't got any money with me." She whispered back.

"part of being your boyfriend is paying for you dinner sometimes."

"yer but your only pretending to love me, which means I have to pay you back at least half when we get back to the camp." For a second Lizzy thought she saw hurt cross his face but it disappeared followed by his goofy grin.

"that a yes then?"

"yes." She rested her head on his shoulder and went back to watch the rest of the film.


	13. Chapter 13

An hour later they all filed out into the car park again.

"me and Lizzy are going to grab some food." Ryan announced.

"how are we going to get home?" Mark asked

"You'll have to come with us then." Lizzy said

"we might as well all go get some grub then." Jack said. "you have anywhere in mind?" he asked.

"I was thinking Bobbie's" Ryan replied

"cool." They all piled into the car and set off. Five minutes later they were sitting in a shady diner with an old lady on karaoke in a corner.

"it may not look like much but they do real nice food and Dorothy goes in a minute." Jack told her. Ryan appeared with a tray full of drinks, half of which were alcoholic.

"what you want to eat?" Ryan asked Lizzy as he draped his arm round her shoulders.

"a cheese burger please darling." She muttered

"that's got a lot of calories in it you know." Clare said. "I'd go for something less fatty, you don't want to get any fatter do you?"

"Well I didn't ask your opinion did I, I don't want to be a scrawny stick insect like you." Lizzy growled angrily.

"sean, your not going to let me talk to me like that are you?"

"why shouldn't I, you insulted her, you deserved it." Sean said smirking. Clare's mouth opened and shut several times, reminding Lizzy of her pet goldfish she had when she was six, then Clare sloughed in her seat and stayed silent. Ryan went off to order.

"sooooo how is everyone feeling?" David said trying to strike up a conversation.

"you want to do a duet with me?" Sara asked Chloe noticing that Dorothy was packing up.

"Sure." They stood up want went bouncing over to the stage

"those Bond twins are great." Mark muttered

"they sure are." James replied just as the music started and they started singing s-clubs whole lotta nothin'.

"Wow, their good." Lizzy muttered.

"I'm sure your better." Ryan commented as he sat down again.

"never had a lesson in my life."

"why don't you show us?" Clare suggested as the twins sat back down next to their boyfriends.

"ok, why don't you choose the song for me then?" Lizzy followed Clare to where the microphone and the karaoke TVs were. She waited while Clare flicked through the song book.

"ok, chose one, you'll like it." She pointed out the song she had chosen to the girl behind the bar. The music started and she instantly recognized it as Busted "Thunderbirds are go". Lizzy sighed at how childish Clare was being and got ready to sing one of the songs from one of her favorite bands. She forgot how stupid she was going to look and just enjoyed the song, by the end she was out of breath but before she knew it another song started so she sang "Puppy love" and "You are the one" by s-club juniors, Clare had obviously chosen three songs which she though were rubbish for her to sing. At the end of the last song she went to sit down.

"you were great." Ryan exclaimed

"your just saying that." Lizzy muttered just as the food disappeared.

"yer, you shouldn't lie Ryan." Clare added. "Everyone knows she was rubbish."

"good job i don't care if I was good or not, I had fun, that all that mattered." Lizzy muttered with her mouth full of burger. Clare's face crinkled with disgust which Lizzy just laughed at. After she had eaten Lizzy decided to go sing another song. Before she started she made a little speech. "I would like to dedicate this song to the best boyfriend in the world Ryan." She muttered into the mic, regretting her words as soon as they came out but she carried on and sung Taylor Swift "Love Story". She went to sit down just as Ryan jumped up.

"this ones for you." He muttered as they passed. She sat down as the music started, a McFly song, from what Lizzy remembered they had wrote it for comic relief or red nose day, she settled down and listen to Ryan sing "All about you". They all took turns to sing until the eleven when they reluctantly made their way back to camp. As they got out the car Oscar was waiting for them.

"Where have you all been?" he demanded

"movies." Ryan replied.

"and?"

"nowhere." Sean said

"a film doesn't last three hours."

"so what." Lizzy said pushing past him.

"your not allowed out past eleven."

"its quarter past, we're only slightly late." She reasoned. Oscar signed

"of to bed with you all NOW." He ordered. Everyone separated and made their way to their cabins. Lizzy curled up on her bed after she had changed and quickly fell asleep dreaming of a one eyed prince charming saving her from a two headed monster that looked a lot like Clare and Sarah.

"Hey, guys, you know we always prank the girls half way through camp?" James said as they were getting dressed three weeks into camp.

"yer." The rest groaned

"Why don't we stick walkie talkies in their cabin so we can listen in on them?" he suggested

"But then we'll find out all their secrets." Blink complained.

"That's the point." Mark said

"But what if they're talking bout us?" he asked. James shrugged. Ryan sighed and walked out the cabin for breakfast.


	14. Chapter 14

Lizzy was walking to breakfast, it was the only time she had alone now, when she was in the cabin she had to put up with Clare and Sarah, when not with them she was with Ryan and constantly watching out for Clare. She was constantly pretending nowadays, she hated pretending, it was too hard work.

"hey, wait up!" Ryan called from behind her pulling her out her thoughts. she turned round and stopped to wait for him.

"what's up?" she asked.

"well I need to talk to you about our arrangement."

"you mean our sham relationship."

"yer, I suppose, although I wouldn't call it that. We've had fun though haven't we?"

"yes, I enjoyed it."

"well I er I don't want to pretend anymore. I'm over now so I don't see any point in us pretending to go out."

"Oh I see." She muttered trying to control the tears that threatened to fall down her face. "Ok"

"So how do you want to end it?" he asked.

"How about I you just tell me you don't want to be with me anymore and I start shouting at you." She suggested.

"sounds good enough." He agreed. They had arrived at the hall and waited for some of the other campers to arrive. When about ten people were hanging round they started their plan. Lizzy went to stand at the other side of the clearing.

"Lizzy, I want to talk to you." Ryan shouted coursing a couple of people to watch Lizzy walk back to him stopping a meter away. " I feel we have both changed in the last three weeks and your just not I'm looking for anymore, I'm sorry." Lizzy gathered all her emotions together.

"you bastard! I love you! Why do you have to do this? Is it another girl? Are you going back to Clare?" Lizzy shouted ending up in a whisper.

"no, its not another girl. We've just both changed."

"LIER" she shouted again finally letting tears fall down her face. Her nerve deserted her and she fled back to the cabin passing both senior groups on the way.

"Lizzy! Whats the matter?" Sara asked racing after her. When they reached the cabin, Lizzy flung herself onto her bed. " you going to tell me whats wrong?" Sara asked

"he broke up with me." She sobbed

"but you were pretending weren't you? Mark said you were pretending." Lizzy took a deep breath and sat up.

"yer, to start with we were pretending but I only agreed because I really liked him, then as time went on and we had fun and were messing round I .. I I." she took another deep breath. " I fell in love with him. This morning he said he didn't want to pretend anymore, which was fine, I thought I could tell him how I really feel but when we were pretending to shout at each other and break up I just couldn't cope, you know what I mean?"

"yer, I do. You going to be ok now." Lizzy nodded still not trusting her voice completely.

"oh and can you tell Oscar and Morris not to beat him up."

"I'll try." She laughed nervously

"send them here if they don't believe you."

"ok, I better go get some lunch. I'll see you later." Sara stood up and went back to the hall. Lizzy lay back down on her pillow and soon cried herself to sleep. She woke up to a knocking sound. She stood and opened the door.

"what did he do?" Oscar exploded into the room.

"Oscar calm down!" Lizzy pled. " I'll explain" once Oscar was calm and sat down Lizzy explained everything. Once she had finished Oscar jumped up.

"how could he do that?"

"like I said, he doesn't know how I really feel about him. Please don't hurt him, I'd never forgive you if you did."

"Fine, I still don't like it though, you going to come have some lunch."

"ok" she sighed. Oscar led her outside and down the path to the hall. As soon as they walked in everyone stopped talking and were watching her, they walked past Ryan's table and he looked really worried so she smiled so that only he could see and the worry drained from his face and he smiled back.


End file.
